The present invention relates to frameworks and methodologies for delivering electronic gaming machine user interfaces across multiple client platforms. Embodiments of the invention have been particularly developed for providing electronic casino-type games across a range of client devices, including various forms of mobile device. While some embodiments will be described herein with particular reference to that application, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to such a field of use, and is applicable in broader contexts.
Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
In recent years, various attempts have been made to provide users with access to casino-type games on their own devices (such as smartphones, personal computers, and the like). Broadly speaking, these attempts have failed to adequately replicate a traditional “in-casino” experience, for example due to less-than-ideal user interfaces, technology-driven modifications to games, and various other factors.